


Precious Alien.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for Anita and Chessene. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Alien.

Anita had thought her life would end when her lover was killed. She had not expected to find herself left with a woman, an alien woman, who seemed ashamed of herself. The woman's genetic makeover had faded and Chessene was left with clear skin but bright orange eyebrows. Anita had crossed to the woman, sensing the pain and lack of self-esteem from the woman. She had moved to gather the make-up, gently applying it before kissing the girl tenderly on the forehead. 

"Shhh, shhh, sweet girl shhh...."  
Chessene murred softly and looked at her unsure.   
"Are you alright my darling?"

Anita spoke softly, affectionately. Chessene smiled weakly and nodded. Anita smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"Well, you'd better stay with me I think."   
Chessene murred into the kiss and nodded.   
"Perhaps I should get you to bed, you look exhausted."  
Chessene nodded sleepily, allowing Anita to take her home and to bed, sleeping instantly.


End file.
